Desutoroiyā
Desutoroiyā is a being who race is unknown, though his allegiances lie with the Imawashī. He moves in the shadows as a manipulator during important events; though remains detached and has been sighted in the giving tactical knowledge to Averian's forces. His goals and motives are largely unknown, as he has only revealed himself to Shigeru Yuudai and the select few he does business with. He is known to some through various legends and childhood stories, which are most likely warped beyond believing. Appearance Desutoroiyā has an intimidating look and a lean build. He wears a black Shihakushō-style vest with no sleeves, a black belt with two golden buckles and a revolver threaded through the belt. Most people say that looking into his black eyes will cause you to go mad because of the insanity they hold themselves. His lower attire is an average Shinigami's attire; though he wears an almost see-through tasset with a floral pattern. His hair is long and held up in a ponytail and he's seen almost always with a grin or mocking smile. Personality Desutoroiyā's character is shrouded in so much mystery that his very personality is largely unknown. What has been shown was revealed during a conversation with Shigeru Yuudai upon his self-exile from Soul Society. In this exchange, he showed himself to be quite well-spoken, though he used politeness to the point it was more mocking than anything else. He also showed to be quite confident in his own abilities, as he made clear his goal to kill Shigeru's friends. Shigeru describes Desutoroiyā as "a dangerous half-mad loony bin." History Nothing is known about Desutoroiyā and his background. All is a mystery, as very few people have even heard of him. Tadashi Kori and Shin Nagakura describe him as nothing more than a legend they told Riki Nagakura and Rika Nagakura at night. Powers and Abilities Monstrous Spiritual Energy: Desutoroiyā's level of spiritual energy is simply monstrous. His sheer levels of spiritual power is said to be stronger than any other who came before him or anyone since, a fact made clear by Shigeru Yuudai who states that Desutoroiyā's strength is roughly twice that of an average Captain-class. He has also shown to have a masterful amount of control over his power. *'Hypnotic Eyes:' Just by gazing into an opponents eyes, Desutoroiyā is capable of performing a powerful form of hypnosis. Through this, his foes become more susceptible to suggestions and can essentially become his thrall should the hypnosis not be broken. Teleportation: Desutoroiyā doesn't seem to move using either Sonido, Shunpo or any other variant of high-speed movement. Instead, he seems to shimmer a moment and then reappear elsewhere, all in the space of a few milliseconds. When used in conjunction with his gunslinger skills, Desutoroiyā is a powerful force to be reckoned with. Master Gunslinger: Desutoroiyā has amazing skill with his revolver, being capable of hitting targets a tremendous distance from himself without even looking in their direction. Using his masterful control over his own spiritual energy, he is capable of bending his bullets which are constructed using his own spiritual energy and hypnotic ability, making it easier for him to hypnotize those he shoots beforehand. Shirushi Shirushi: Desutoroiyā's sigil is located on his tongue and glows a faint red color when he utilizes its power. When activated, Desutoroiyā gains an increase in all his base skills, gained through the giving of dark powers from the Shadōkingu (シャドーキング, lit. Shadow King). Desutoroiyā's skill in the use of his Shirushi is such that he rarely has to use any other form of release in battle. *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' When utilized Desutoroiyā's spiritual power increases greatly and is comparable to a Vizard donning their hollow mask. He becomes covered in a thick and sickly spiritual energy which decays anything that comes into contact with it. *'Enhanced Physical Attributes:' Desutoroiyā's physical attributes are increased greatly upon the utilization of his Shirushi. He becomes strong enough to deflect a zanpakutō's edge without a break in his skin and becomes swift enough to dodge high-speed movement techniques like Senka. His endurance against attacks is also increased, to the point that weaker attacks no longer phase him. *'Decaying Aura:' Aside from the spiritual and physical enhancements, Desutoroiyā gains the ability to cover his body in a powerful, sickly aura that decays almost anything that comes into contact with it. This aura has even been shown decaying powerful Kidō spells. Zanpakutō (Presumed) Desutoroiyā carries a katana blade with red hilt wrapping and a rectangular guard. Whether this is actually a zanpakutō or just a sword has yet to be revealed. Shikai: Not yet Revealed. Bankai: Not yet Revealed. Behind the Scenes Category:Villians Category:Male Category:Imawashī Category:Shirushi branded